


Saturn

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “Please don’t leave me alone.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Sleeping At Last, which I highly recommend listening to while reading.

He can’t breathe.  He can’t see.  There is nothing around him but choking blackness and agonizing pain shooting through his chest.  The last thing Rex remembers is seeing the grenade at Obi-Wan’s feet and throwing himself to cover his partner.  “Obi-Wan?” he asks.  That simple effort makes him start coughing, and he can’t stop, gagging on the taste of copper in his mouth.  That- fuck, that isn’t good, he thinks, in the distant way that means he’s going into shock.  Gentle hands remove his helmet, and his head is lying in someone’s lap.  Squinting against the sudden brightness and the blood that stings his eyes, Rex can make out Obi-Wan leaning over him.  There’s fear in his eyes, something the captain had never thought he would see, and that tells him just how bad this is.

“Stay with me, Rex.  Everything will be alright.”  He looks down, away from Obi-Wan, and he knows better.  His armor is melted and there is a jagged hole just below his pauldron.  He can’t feel any pain anymore, but he can see the amount of blood coating the white and blue of his armor and the twisted scrap of metal sticking out of his chest.  There’s shouting around them and the sounds of blaster fire and cannons, but it all seems so distant as he looks up at Obi-Wan again.

“I couldn’t-  Not you.  Couldn’t let it be you.”  He’s expendable.   Despite his rank, he’s just another clone.  Obi-Wan is… he’s irreplaceable, and Rex can’t imagine a world without the man who is cradling him close, despite the blood soaking into his clothing. 

Obi-Wan’s brow creases, and Rex would reach up to smooth the furrow away if he could just convince his arm to move.  “I can’t do this without you, Rex.  I need you.  Don’t leave me alone,” he whispers, and hot tears streak down his cheeks to drip onto Rex’s.  

“-be alright,” Rex manages, and he can feel himself slipping away, darkness at the edges of his vision.  “You’ll be alright, cyare.”  It’s taking all his strength to say it, and he clings to the last scraps of consciousness to force himself to speak clearly, ignoring the hot blood in his mouth.  “I love you.  Don’t forget.”  With a force of will, he manages to take Obi-Wan’s hand in a weakening grip.  “Promise.”

Obi-Wan’s voice is hoarse and choked as he says, “I won’t.  I love you too, Rex, just stay with me, _please.  Please stay._ ”  

Rex wants to say he will, but the blackness rushes up to claim him and he can’t fight it anymore, so he closes his eyes.


End file.
